1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus including the same, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a phenomenon that dark area gradation of image data is blacked out by shooting a subject having large difference in brightness. Therefore, inventions of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 2,663,189) has improved black-out of the dark area gradation by performing gradation conversion that increases gain of the dark area gradation.
However, in the above mentioned inventions of Patent Document 1, along with the above mentioned gradation conversion that increases the gain of the dark area gradation, impression of the whole image will also be lighter. As a result, there has been a problem in that impression of brightness has differed between an image which is subjected to gradation conversion that increases the gain of the dark area gradation and an image which is not subjected to the gradation conversion, thereby providing odd feeling to a user.